<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Славянские богини как хранители Хогвартса by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864808">Славянские богини как хранители Хогвартса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku'>fouruku</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>кроссоверы и АУ спецквест визуал [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Slavic Mythology &amp; Folklore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cosplay, Crossover, Folklore, Gen, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы вместо призраков или основателей у каждого факультета Хогвартса была своя хранительница — богиня Славянской мифологии?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>кроссоверы и АУ спецквест визуал [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Славянские богини как хранители Хогвартса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Леля или Ляля</i> — в славянской мифологии богиня весны, дочь богини красоты, любви и плодородия Лады. Согласно мифам, она была неразрывно связана с весенним возрождением природы, началом полевых работ. Она могущественна по-особому – ее сила в том, чтобы пробуждать спящие растения, животных, пространство, время, людей – весь Мир.<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><br/><i>Морана</i> — могучее и грозное божество, богиня зимы и смерти, жена Кощея и дочь Лады, сестра Живы и Лели. Морана у славян в древности считалась воплощением нечистых сил. Её символы – черная луна, груды разбитых черепов и серп.<br/><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><br/><i>Немиза</i> — бог воздуха, повелитель ветров. Голова его увенчана лучами и крыльями, а на торсе изображена летящая птица. Когда в самую жару лёгкая прохлада вдруг коснется чела — это Немиза благоволит, лениво взмахнув крылом. Немиза не сварлив и позволяет ветрам резвиться, не вмешиваясь в их дела. Но если они уж сильно поссорятся и закрутят бешеную карусель — вмешается и наведёт порядок.<br/><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><br/><i>Рось</i> — эта богиня связана с небесными водами, она дочь Бога Дона. Богиня Рось покровительница русалок и береговых дев, в которых превращались умершие просватанные, но так и не вышедшие замуж невесты.
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>